Never Be Alone
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. Angel during 'Welcome To The Hellmouth' and 'The Harvest'. COMPLETE.


**Quickie! Don't own a thing, as far as I know.**

_Whoa, That's Just The Way It Would Go_  
_No Matter How The Dice Didn't Roll_  
_You'll **Never Be Alone**_

A lot had happened since the last time the vampire formally known as Angelus had seen the Slayer. Whistler had roped him in but he had a lot of work to do on himself before he would be any use to her. The other demon had hidden just about everything during their time apart, and had sent him away, trying to get him prepared for what would lie ahead. Angel knew there was more than what he was being told, but he didn't push it.

At first.

Instead, the vampire had focused on himself. When he would ask about the girl, he would get answers... for the most part... unless he asked something of how was she doing. Then he would get vague answers, later lies, that she was handling things just fine.

She was a great slayer, no question on that. But her personal life had gone to shambles. And for the longest of time no one felt the need to fill him in on that.

He understood it, didn't mean he liked it though.

So now, as good as he was going to get right now, Whistler and a few other demons and the like who had helped him... started filling him in on the truth and what all had happened to this Buffy girl over all this time.

OoOoO

Angel arrived in Sunnydale weeks before the Summers' did. Joyce had come back and forth many times, Buffy a few, to look at the house mostly but he'd only seen the mother before the real move came.

Angel had been told about Buffy's parents and what had happened with her, that her mother had gotten custody and was moving her here.

Angel knew Sunnydale, though he hadn't been in quite some time. He'd come through once as himself, many other times when he was still Angelus. It was the mouth of hell after all. The soulless demon he'd been couldn't pass coming through and staying awhile whenever possible.

But those days were long since past.

He came back, scooped it out after having been gone for so long, gathering information. He learned where potential places Buffy would be were and how to get to them. Angel got himself an apartment and slowly began decorating it, found a way to get his needed blood supply.

All the while trying to avoid running into any to blow the whistle or get curious of his doings here. Namely, anyone who could trace him back to his Sire and those around her. Let alone The Master who he learned was going to be rising soon.

OoOoO

The vampire had missed Buffy's actual arrive, the whole moving trucks and all business side of things, but he did show up that night. He stood across the street in the shadows watching. She looked miserable and his heart ached for her.

And this became his nightly ritual, he'd stand outside their home, watching.

The Slayer never came out at night. She never went hunting.

He knew she was aware something was up in this town. A, she had to. She was The Slayer. The feeling, intuition was there. The dreams that kept waking her up in the night, had her tossing and turning. And B, she would look out her window, searching for him, knowing he was there.

OoOoO

The night before her first day of school, Angel was there. She was nervous as she continued unpacking and setting up her things. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad for her, that she would make friends, that this wouldn't be a repeat of LA whenever possible.

He watched her all night, staying up later than usual. Nerves. Watched her keeping looking out her window for him.

When she finally laid down, he remained. And this night, he found himself getting closer to her. He crossed the street, climbed up the side of the house to peer into her window and watch her. She was having nightmares again, that was easy to tell.

How he wanted to climb inside, hold her, whisper everything would be okay. Tell her he was here for her, that he always would be.

But instead, Angel sat... watching. Until the very last moment when he no longer could.

Then, he ran off before the sun rose too much for comfort.

OoOoO

That night, he showed up, taking his spot at first, then creeping closer.

She was going somewhere.

Angel watched her try to find an outfit, talk on the phone, talk to her mother. She seemed like she didn't have an awful day at least.

While she started to get ready, he retreated, going back to the shadows across the way. He'd wait until the right time.

Tonight, he was going to officially meet Miss Summers.

OoOoO

Angel followed her, making sure to keep both close enough and far enough away. She needed to know she was being followed but also he didn't want her getting spooked and coming after him with a stake before he got words out.

He knew when she finally had enough, dodging into an alley. He took an unneeded breath and readied himself him in his mind for what might happen next.

He wasn't surprised to find himself knocked around by the tiny blonde. He thought it was cute. He turned and began a little banter with her. He wanted to keep it light... yet make her aware she needed to get back to her vampire killing duties. He knew he at least peaked her interest as he walked away.

OoOoO

Buffy didn't follow him, which he was grateful for. He needed to take a "breather" after coming face to face with the girl. She rattled him more than he was expecting.

After he gained some bit of control back, he scurried off, heading for The Bronze.

He'd had enough interaction with her for the moment, but that didn't mean he was done with her for the night.

He lost himself in the crowd and in corners as he watched her. A lot of females, and a few males, were watching him, too. Though he paid no mind. He was hit on more than a few times but always kindly turned them away.

He was hiding behind a group when she rushed up to talk to the Watcher. Another thing he'd been aware of before actually arriving. So far, all seemed good with the Brit.

Angel listened to their conversation, smiling as she spoke of him. Before long, the conversation took a new direction with Buffy heading out to save a potential friend.

He took off, going to search for this Willow girl and her demonic escort.

OoOoO

After she showed up, Angel kept his distance, going as far to the other side of the graveyard as he could with still having some view of the area. He didn't need a run in with Darla right now. Yes, it might help in this moment with quite the distraction... but not so much in the long run.

He watch the humans run out, trying to get away. He questioned whether to follow them or remain for her. He stayed at first before going after the others.

Along the way, he was spotted by some lackies. Unfortunately, they seemed to know just who he was... so now he had another problem on his hands. A fight broke out, ending with two more dusted vamps.

By the time he got there, she had as well. They knew her secret. And one of the boys was missing.

OoOoO

Angel went searching for more information that night and then headed into the sewers and guided his way to the school. He sat underneath the library, listening to the muffled conversation. He knew Buffy would eventually figure out where she needed to go so he ducked out early.

He knew he couldn't get in through the sewers and there was no other choice on getting to the mausoleum, so the vampire rushed home to grab some supplies then drove to the cemetery. He parked out of sight hen covered his flammable skin up.

It took a few tries, but he finally ducked out, running full speed across the graveyard.

Once inside the stone, he flung the heavy, about to burn, blanket off and walked around in a circle a few times.

Once he calmed, he found a new corner to hide in. And there he waited.

OoOoO

It wasn't too long before she arrived. He watched her for a moment before revealing himself.

He smiled as she opened her mouth, leading them into another banter session.

When she asked for his name, he smiled, answering. Smiling again as she complimented it.

Angel pretended to try and stop her from going. For the most part it was pretend anyway, he did worry about her. She went, not surprising, with a little direction from him.

Angel debated following, but in the end he stayed for awhile before heading back out, returning to the school to see what news this Rupert Giles had managed to find to help the blonde stop The Master's plan.

OoOoO

Angel learned this Xander fellow had joined his Slayer and shook his head, inwardly cursing the teenager. He and the redhead had no idea what they were getting into. But at the same time he wondered if this wouldn't be good for her, to share thee secret, have someone in her corner besides the older librarian.

He gathered a little more information than he even had from their conversation and seemed they thought the same as him. It would go down tonight at the town's hottest club, The Bronze. It seemed like the perfect choice.

He paced in the darkness, wishing there were more he could do.

OoOoO

Night began to fall, Angel went back to his place. He was about to head out to try and help when his phone rang.

Whistler.

The demon was trying to send him on a different mission. He cursed, explaining the situation there. But agreed to at least try and help.

He had gotten back just as it was over. Buffy had managed to stop it. Not that he was all that surprised. She seemed plenty capable, when she put effort into it.

Angel thought about going inside, but instead walked away. She'd have enough still going on right now.

Besides, he was pretty worn out. He'd congratulate her soon enough.


End file.
